Artificial intelligence describes different ways that a machine interacts with a world around it. Through advanced, human-like intelligence (e.g., provided by software and hardware), an artificial intelligence model can mimic human behavior or perform tasks as if the artificial intelligence model were human. Machine learning is an approach, or a subset, of artificial intelligence, with an emphasis on learning rather than just computer programming. In machine learning, a device utilizes complex models to analyze a massive amount of data, recognize patterns among the data, and make a prediction without requiring a person to program specific instructions. Machine learning techniques requires a massive amount of data to compute robust and scalable models (e.g., models used for classification, regression, related prediction tasks, and/or the like).